Android 16 version 2 0
by brenthforever
Summary: AU Mirai FIC. Android 16 was a failure, so Gero tried again with a young redheaded girl. She was dubbed Android 16 Version 2.0. Now she roams the world with her Nii-chan 17 and Nee-chan 18 doing whatever they please, at least until she meets Trunks. R/R


**AN: I imagined my version of Android 16 version 2.0 to be a small girl, about 5 foot 6 with chin length red hair that she parts on the opposite side of 18. She wears a long sleeved black shirt under a blue denim short sleeve jacket with red ribbon logo on the breast pocket. Jean Capri pants yellow boots. She is a few years younger than 17 and 18. Enjoy.**

**------------**

Android 18 looked over at her brother and sister. They were both asleep, 17, sprawled out like a drunk, and 16, curled up in an innocent pose. Anyone who met the three fearsome androids knew that she was anything but innocent; she was probably more vicious than 17 or 18. Her light red hair hung down to her shoulders and was almost constantly parted on the opposite side of 18's. She had stolen 17's orange bandana and tied it around her eyes so it might keep the light from waking her.

By all rights 18 should have been sleeping too. There was no reason for her to need to keep watch, not since they had destroyed the last remaining fighters of the pitiful human race. But lately she had been feeling as if there was a glitch in her programming. Ever since they had killed the bald monk, she felt like she was missing something. Then all his friends came and tried in vain to destroy them.

They were indeed worthy opponents, but they came alone, a big mistake when one was up against three of the most advanced beings ever created. It had been almost 15 years since 17 and she had destroyed Dr. Gero and found 16 in a pod much like the ones they had just vacated. Being the newborn death machines they were, the first thing to run through 18's mind was: let's just kill her and be done with it.

But on closer inspection, there was something familiar about her, 18 had searched her programming for some memory of this girl, but nothing had come up. There was just something about her that brought a warm fuzzy feeling to the android.

18 did not have emotions, she was confused by the feeling and it troubled her to no end. In the end they decided to take the pod with them, and a few months later the seal opened and out stepped a petite girl with dull red hair and fiery blue eyes.

She looked right at the two of them and stated in a mono tone, "I am Android 16." She turned to 17 and quickly her circuitry recorded all the assets and flaws in his design. She then did the same with 18.

"Hello 16." 17 smiled in a way only an evil android can manage. "I am Android 17; this is Android 18."

16 turned and locked eyes with 18. 'She could be my-' 18 searched for the human word in her memory banks 'mother, no that's not it, sister. She could be my sister.'

"Hello 17, 18. We must find Goku." She said rather rigidly. 18 understood why, that was the first thing she thought too. It was engrained in their programming to find and kill the one called Goku.

"Do not trouble yourself 16." 18 said. "He is dead."

16 looked confused. "Have you destroyed him?" she asked uncertain.

17 looked up from the ground where he had been staring and answered bitterly. "No we did not get the chance. His puny human body gave out after a heart virus attacked him." He spat at the ground in anger.

"What is our purpose then?" 16 asked. Again 18 searched her memory banks for the expression in 16's voice.

When she found it, it troubled her. The expression was fear.

"We don't have a purpose." 18 said "We can do what ever we choose." She smiled darkly. "Anything at all, for example, 17 and I have been entertaining ourselves by hunting down some of Goku's friends."

"Yes I understand." 16 said bringing up the files on known acquaintances of Goku. There was his monk friend, Krillen. He was now dead. Yamcha died as well, another easy kill.

"We have gotten nearly all of them, only one has escaped us so far." 18 said somewhat bitterly. "His half breed brat Gohan."

16 quickly read the file on Gohan. He had been around 10 years old when his father died, and since then his mother had also been killed. He was now in his early teens and was a cause of major annoyance for the satanic android twins.

"So we hunt Gohan?" She asked.

"Don't bother, he always shows up to ruin our fun." 17 answered.

As 18 was reviewing her memories of their first few months together, she suddenly felt she was not alone.

Quickly scanning the surrounding area she found no unusual life force, but remained on guard.

A silent tap to both 16 and 17 woke them swiftly. 16 returned 17's bandana which he tied carefully around his neck before following the females out.

Suddenly a barrage of energy blasts came from all sides 16 and 18 were far enough away to dodge, but 17 was caught in the center and was bombarded with energy.

Not that they did much damage. A scratch here a cut there. What was really injured was his pride, and his bandana did not fare too well either. It had been reduced to a charred section of fabric.

As if the embarrassment of being caught off guard was not enough, the destruction of his favorite accessory threw 17 over the edge. He unleashed a wave of energy that, had South City not already been in ruins, would have reduced it to a crater.

As it was it merely caused 16 and 18 to falter a bit and both of their jackets to billow and snap in the wind.

When his display had made no one known, 17 angrily shouted "Show yourself coward!"

"You asked for it," came a voice from behind him.

The three Androids were almost unsurprised to see that it was none other than Gohan who now stood before them.

17 pulled the scraps of fabric from his neck incinerating them with his ki as he let them go. "That was my favorite." He stated with a murderous glare in his eye. "You shall pay dearly."

Gohan's face, hardened by years of fighting for his life, darkened into a smirk. "17 I had no idea you liked necklaces. But I guess having two sisters does soften a guy up a bit." The smirk vanished replaced by the familiar scowl he wore when he faced them in battle.

17 chuckled with a face equally as dark and replied "You think I've gone soft do you?" He turned to his sisters. "16, 18 do not interfere. I wish to have my chance at destroying this monkey boy."

"Of course 17 enjoy it." 18 said and sank down so she was seated on a pile of rubble. 16 also sank down but seated herself daintily on the ground with her legs folded.

'Everything she does makes her look less dangerous.' Gohan thought 'Remember that.' He then turned his attention back to 17 and readied himself for an attack.

17 smiled then suddenly vanished. Gohan rolled his eyes and also vanished into thin air.

What followed was happening so quickly that the only beings left on the planet earth with any hope of following the action were seated in the prime seats for doing so.

Punch, kick, jab, punch, punch, block.

Kick, dodge, jab, punch, block, ki blast.

Gohan pulled himself out of the path of 17's last attack and angrily sent one of his own back.

It made contact but just barely. And 17 was pissed. "Come here monkey!"

"Gladly." Gohan smirked again and appeared right in front of the male android swiftly delivering a punch to the ribcage.

17 retaliated and managed to land a devastating blow to Gohan's center of gravity which threw him off balance just long enough for 17 to land his finishing blow.

Gohan lay on the ground without even enough energy to pick himself up and run.

'Do it!' he thought "Kill me! Anything would be better than this nightmare.'

But 17 seemed to be reluctant to end his life just yet. He knelt down so as to be eye level with the saiyan. "I'll give to 5 minutes to get as far from here as you can. If I sense you within a hundred miles of this city, I will kill you. Go."

Gohan did not need to be told twice. He summoned all his remaining energy to get off the ground and quickly flew off until he was a speck in the distance.

"Why did you let him go?" 16 asked looking up to her big brother.

"Because, 16 I wanted you to have the pleasure of being the one to finish him. I mean it's only fair. 18 and I got to kill all his friends and you were stuck in that pod."

"Yes." 18 said smiling sadistically along with 17. "It's only fair. And when your done we'll go get some new shoes."

17 sighed and muttered something that sounded a lot like "females." 16 and 18 laughed without emotion.

---------------

**AN: So that was my first chapter PLEASE REVIEW!! Notice how that was in all caps with two (count 'em) two exclamation points. If that doesn't scream review then I don't know what does. **


End file.
